


History is Blind

by Ass_Gardiann



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blind Alexander, Blind Characters, College AU, Daredevil AU, Fluff, GAYYYSSS, Lotsa Love, Modern, Modern AU, Multi, Pining, Poly Relationships, University AU, idek, marvel AU, plz save me from writting hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ass_Gardiann/pseuds/Ass_Gardiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is a vigilante and lawyer in training, also he is blind. His roomie John Laurens doesn't know the first part. He also doesn't know that Hamilton is possibly in love with him. However what John does know is that Alex's relationship with college star Aaron Burr is one he needs to get out of as soon as possible and he is willing to do anything to make it so.</p><p>However John's current relationship with Lafayette and Mulligan isn't all peaches either and maybe he should fix his own problems before sorting out Hamilton's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History is Blind

Alexander sat at the front of the bus, his ears listening carefully for the stop of the tires. It was yet to come but he knew it would happen soon. He could smell the excitement around him, the true and pure energy the bus was ringing with. They were finally here. Columbia College. His new home. He brushed a strand of loose hair from his face, a large grin beginning to spread as he fixed his glasses. He was finally here. After all those years of hard work. College. It was dream like to see it in person. Literally. To know he had made it this far. Sure, he still had a million things to do and he wasn't even half way to his final goal: but it was a start. 

The heard of students moved quickly as soon as the bus came to a squealing halt. They all collected their belongings and skipped onto the pavement without so much as a thank you. Alex fought for a place near the front of the pack without success, being thrown back into his seat multiple times and forced to wait until the majority had collected their things and dispatched the area. The bus was almost empty by the time he stood, only a few students behind him still working at carrying their things orderly. Alexander thanked the bus driver twice and was waved off the bus with an eye roll and a nod of which of course couldn't see. 

He grabbed his cane from his pocket and jumped off the bus quickly. It was at this point that the thought occurred to Alex that his duffel bag seemed to contain more books than it did clothes. This quickly posed a problem as with each step forward it hit his thigh, throwing him of balance again and again. Alas, the throbbing from this action didn't quell his excitement and he strained to stop himself from running straight to his dorm, knowing that in doing so he probably wouldn't make it further than the gates before completely falling over. Instead he settled for keeping a steady tape of his cane with one hand and running his hands over the Braille in his jacket pocket with the other. 

Room #312

His room number was otherwise empty of words and Alex yet again wished that he had checked the name of his roommate before his phone had completely died. He stopped in his tracks, thinking it through. He hadn't been to campus before… let alone memorized the area and this bag was going to break his back if he didn't set it down soon. From what he had been told of the campus, there wasn't much accommodation for the blind either. Luckily for his it didn't take long for a tap to land on his shoulder, he jumped at the touch, kicking himself for not having sensed it sooner. 

"Can I help you?" The voice was smooth and gentle, partially patronizing however. Alex turned around quickly, his bag whacking straight into the taller and older student's leg.

"Fuck, sorry, are you alright? I didn’t mean to… are you okay? This bag isn't exactly light," He let his duffel bag drop to the ground and took a step toward the man of which was now clutching his leg, "I'm so sorry, do you need anything? It's not broken is it? Oh my god what if it's broken? Shit…. Fuck…" Something seemed to click in Alex's head as he continue to fluster over the man, he had heard that voice before… it was too distinct to not know "Shit.. Are you Aaron Burr… sir?" he asked, "Shit fuck ball tits, I'm so sorry I didn-"

Aaron lifted a hand, having been in shock from the attack of both the bag and rambles. "I'm fine. Really, it's not a big deal. I didn't mean to startle you…?" 

"Alexander Hamilton at your service, sir." he offered a hand in a slightly off put direction. It wasn't accepted.

"Hamilton, you looked lost. I'm volunteering as a guide for new comers? Well, volunteering is a strong word. Either way, I thought I could be of some assistance." Aaron bent down, picking up Alexander's bag with such ease that Alex couldn't help but inhale. "What room are you?" he asked.

"312." He offered in a quick, confident demeanor. Eager to know more about the man before him.

Aaron simply took Alex's arm gently and began walking. "How did you know me anyway, Hamilton?" Burr asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement and throwing him a glance.

Alex followed quickly, flustered, "I heard your name around. I was in school, seeking an accelerated course of study. I wanted to do what you did. Graduate with two more years of high school to go. It didn't quite work out like that." he paused a moment, throwing his head to look at Burr yet again, "But how did you do it? Graduate so fast?" 

"It was my parents final wish." Burr stated, falling silent. Alex wasn't going to stop there though.

"You're an orphan? Of course…" he smiled openly, "I'm an orphan too. I was hoping this education would give me another chance. " He explained, gripping his cane with nervous enthusiasm. 

"Right… let me offer you some free advice, Hamilton." Aaron offered, coming to a halt and turning to face Alex straight on. Alex felt his heart stop and he nodded in anticipation.

"Talk less-" Aaron began.

"What I don-" Alex stopped himself quickly, biting a lip and looking down.

"Smile more." he continued seriously, lifting Alex's chin with his hand lightly.

"You can't be serious? Can you?" Alexander asked, his brow furrowed.

"That's how you get ahead." Burr shrugged. "You're room is through this door, up the elevator and three to the left ." The duffel bag dropped to the floor and Burr began to walk away. 

"You're just going to leave?" Alex asked in disappointment, reaching down and grabbing his bag.

"I ran into your roommate earlier today. We don’t get on." Burr called, "I'll get you a drink sometime." he added.

And just like that Burr disappeared into the crowds of people. Taking a deep breath Alex picked up his bag, tapping his cane on the ground and opening the door. He followed Burr's instructions until he stood outside room 312. _okay Hamilton, this is it. Burr didn't like whoever is behind this door. But you are a genius. So how bad could it really be? 3…2…1., Showtime._

Alex lifted a hand, knocking on the door slowly. A muffled 'come in' sounded from inside and he pushed the door open cautiously. 

"Urgh, Excuse me is this room 312?" Alex asked, peeking his head through the crack cautiously.

A figure sat on his bed, tapping away on his computer until Alex spoke. He smelled of coffee and grapes. 

"Yeah, who're you looking for?" Alex began to open his mouth to answer, but the guy must have looked up because he didn't stop there, "Oh uh, sorry." 

Alex frowned, "What for?" he asked, stepping further into the room in honest confusion. The guy hadn't done anything wrong. Alex began to fell stuffy and hot, had the room just gained temperature? 

"You're blind, right?" Alex nodded slowly, frustrated that he still didn't know this guy's name.

"So they tell me." he stated, moving over to the empty bed carefully and laying his bag down with an amount of relief that couldn't be expressed. He leant his cane against the wall carefully, "I hope that won't be a problem…?" he added, turning to the other. 

"Why would it?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. Alex felt like living in a cave for the rest of his life. One day and already swooning for his roommate and some random. This was not a good way to go. "OH, you're my roomie!" he exclaimed joyfully.

Alexander let out a small sigh of relief, "Alexander Hamilton." he greeted, offering a hand that was instead greeted with a firm shake and back pat as the other ditched their computer and scrambled to their feet.

"John Laurens. Wait, you're not the same Hamilton that tried to save their cousin from that truck, right?" 

Alex shuffled from foot to foot slightly uncomfortable, "Anyone would have done the same, plus there is a 'tried' for a reason."

"Bullshit, you are a hero." Laurens pressed. 

Alex turned his back on the man, unzipping his bag, "Hero? That's bullshit." he replied jokingly.

"Come on! You got your peepers knocked out for it!" Laurens pushed pleadingly.

Alex laughed, turning around and taking off his glasses, "They didn't get knocked out." he pushed, motioning to his eyes clearly.

John sighed in evident relief. "Thank God, that would've been kind of creepy… no offense." 

"None taken." Alex smiled. Why Burr hated this guy, he wouldn't know. Alex fell silent and John frowned. 

"Hey, something wrong there Al'." 

"Please never call me Al' again." Alex retorted jokingly before shaking his head, "No it's just… most people change when they talk to me, like I'm fragile or something." he muttered, "Like I can't do shit myself. I hate that." he explained.

"Yeah, you're just a guy right?" Laurens agreed, sitting beside Hamilton calmly, "A really, really good-looking guy."  
Alex could have sworn that John just bit his lip and when he turned to look at him John was standing yet again. "Oh, I mean, girls must dig that."

Alex sat in defeat. The moment lost. 

"The whole wounded duck thing?" John continued.

"It's been known to happen." Alex agreed, forcing a smile onto his face and sliding his glasses back on, continuing to unpack his books and set them on the table by his feet.

"This is going to be awesome!" John exclaimed, jumping up.

"What is?" Alex asked, tilting his head in interested confusion.

"Me! As your wingman! You're going to open up a whole calibre of women I've only dreamed of!" Laurens jumped back onto his bed, tapping at his computer once more.

"Oh.. Right." Alex nodded.

"Oh shit! Yes!" John exclaimed. Alex was beginning to understand the coffee part of John's smell. "I just got into Punjabi! I got the last spot!"

"You’re taking Punjabi?" Alex asked, frowning, he hadn't thought Laurens to be the person to take a subject like that.

"Dude, it's spoken by 130 million people, I'd like to know what they are saying." 

"And that's the only reason?" 

Alex sat on the edge of his bed once more. Every time John spoke it was like a thousand confetti cannons going off in a buzz. He was a bundle of energy and excitement that just edged you on further and further. Alex wanted in.

"Well, yeah?" John voice fell slightly flat, "Why else would I take it?" he asked.

Alex smirked in excitement, leaning forward, "A girl, perhaps?" he asked, the words both paining him and boosting him ego wise.

"Perhaps something like that." John admitted with a shrug before standing up once more, slapping his computer shut. "Do you know a good place for coffee on campus?" 

The last thing John really needed was coffee, but Alexander wasn't going to be a hypocrite, not today. "No?"

"Well you're in luck because I do." Laurens grinned and placed Alex's cane in his hand. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." Alexander obliged, he could deal with unpacking later. And how could he say no to Laurens? Really?

Alex sighed as Lauren's locked the door. He was in way too deep with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if im going to write more... i have ideas and a draft but don't expect too much.


End file.
